The Boy Who Destroyed The World
by Unread-Letters
Summary: A friendly night out between Darcy and Loki turns into more than either expects. Coincides with The Boy Who Blocked His Own Shot and The Boy With The Thorn In His Side. Rated T for language, alcohol consumption and brief mentions of sex.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot, that's all mine. Everything else belongs to Marvel. "The Boy Who Destroyed The World"**__**is an AFI song from the All Hallow's EP.**

**Author's Note: This story is mentioned in my other story, The Boy Who Blocked His Own Shot. That story and my other story The Boy With The Thorn In His Side give some back story behind Loki and Darcy's relationship. There's a teeny bit of cracky-ness in this but I really tried to keep them in character. Also, I've written Darcy as being from Arizona just for the sake of this story. Questions, comments and criticisms are always appreciated. Thanks for reading!**

**The Boy Who Destroyed The World**

**By: UnreadLetters**

"_Certain memories are the problem. Certain drunken lines are the shame."_

_-The Menzingers_

It takes Darcy nearly four months, but somehow she gets Loki acquainted with human society. He's still Loki. He's still snarky and borderline rude and pompous but he knows how to handle himself in restaurants, order at Starbucks, work a cell phone, hail a cab and dress himself without magic. And if he's feeling particularly accommodating he can have a conversation that doesn't have to do with world domination or revealing villainous intent but Darcy is still a little nervous when she and Loki get called into Fury's office.

She sits herself down in one of the chairs before Fury even offers and glares good-naturedly at Loki when he remains standing. Fury is sitting behind his desk when they come in and gives them both small nods before putting down the file he's reading and sweeping his eyes over the pair of them.

"Miss Lewis, you have been working with Loki for how many months now?"

Darcy tilts her head to the side and tries to pretend she has to think about it, "Four months, ish?"

Fury nods and looks at Loki briefly before refocusing on Darcy, "And has he improved?"

Darcy nods and offers a smile, "Yeah, very much. I think. He hasn't threatened me in ages." She winks at Loki.

Darcy can tell Fury is trying really hard not to roll his eyes when he looks at Loki, "Do you think you have improved?"

Loki sighs, "I suppose. Miss Lewis has been an adequate tutor." Loki's lip quirks slightly and Darcy bites her lip to suppress a giggle.

Fury ignores the obvious innuendo and continues, "The Avengers have discussed the possibility of you joining the team. They could really use your strength and smarts. I know you have been a great help to Miss Foster and her work on the Bifrost."

"And if I don't agree to help?" Loki lets out a bored yawn and crosses his arms.

Fury glares at the other man but keeps his voice even, "Thor has talked to Odin. He has your cell waiting for you back in Asgard. I just have to say the word."

Darcy's never heard Loki talk about his punishment on Asgard but she's not surprised to see what little color he has leave his face at Fury's mention of it.

"All right but I am not a member of this so called team, merely an ally." Loki begrudgingly extends his hand to Fury who takes it with an air of resentment.

"As for you, Miss Lewis," Fury returns his gaze to her, "Miss Foster would like her assistant back."

"Really? No more filing?" She doesn't even bother to hide her excitement.

Fury almost smiles, "No more filing."

It only takes a month but Darcy secretly wishes she could go back to filing. Jane has a real lab now, in the basement of SHIELD, and it's a hell of a lot more intense than that little shithole in New Mexico. Darcy's stress level reaches heights she doesn't even realize she had as she transcribes, analyzes, and follows Jane from one computer to another. There's also something else that seems to pick at her more than usual; loneliness. She thought working with Jane again would be fun but this is such a different ballgame that she finds their friendship and camaraderie has been put on the backburner as Darcy's role of Jane's minion grows. Even outside of work Darcy finds that things aren't the same because if Jane isn't stressing out over formulas she's hanging out with Thor. This never used to be a problem for Darcy who always enjoyed the big guy's company but now she notices more than ever that she's the single one, the lone ranger, the third wheel. Outside of Jane and Thor, Darcy doesn't really know anyone in the city. Agent Hill's always been friendly to her but she's even busier than Jane and the only other people at SHIELD that Darcy remotely knows are the Avengers and, quite frankly, most of them make her kind of nervous. She's got a nice banter going with Bruce just from working in the lab but Darcy knows he isn't a hang out kind of guy. She figures Steve might be down for getting a drink but Darcy can't even fathom how to approach the subject. Then there's Tony and Darcy really has no idea how to talk to him other than being a total fangirl and that leaves Clint and Natasha and just their presence makes Darcy reevaluate her life choices. So when Thursday night rolls around and Darcy is feeling particularly forlorn she calls the first person she thinks of and he answers after one ring.

"Yes?"

"That's not how you answer the phone. We went over this."

He sighs and Darcy chuckles lightly. "And I have told you, it is how I answer the phone."

"Fine. What're you up to?"

"Reading."

"OOooh. What?"

"Dickens."

"Good choice! I like Dickens." She mentally scolds herself for her overzealousness.

"I know you do. It's trite and over dramatic."

"You really know how to ruin things, don't you?" Darcy pauses when she realizes that she has started pacing back and forth in her living room.

"It's what I do." He chortles darkly.

Darcy bites her lip and tries to fight the nervous feeling in her stomach. "There's a Cardinals game on tonight. I was thinking about getting a drink and watching. Wanna meet me at Murphy's?"

It's quiet for a second and Darcy hates that he has to think about everything, "I am getting bored with Dickens."

"You get bored with everything."

"Fair point." He lets out another chuckle, "Do you want me to escort you?"

"No, it's okay. You're closer. I'll just meet you there. 20 minutes?"

"20 minutes." He confirms before Darcy hears a click and the lines goes dead.

Loki could write a novel listing the things he would rather do than watch a bunch of overgrown men throw a ball around while being surrounded by shouting, envious overgrown men but he thinks he could use the company. Ever since he was a child he has enjoyed the solace of being alone. He likes the quiet and likes to think. When he first met Darcy he loathed her habit of filling silences with useless blather. She was always talking about something or someone and Loki wished more than ever that he could mute her but then when he had gained what little freedom he had back he found that the silence that hung around him had become claustrophobic. He yearned for something or someone to fill the void, to cure the loneliness. It goes without saying, really, that Loki was never one for friendship. Thor tries to rekindle their small bond but Loki does everything in his power to push the other god away. He spends regular time with Banner but that is because Fury insists the men work together on their rage issues. Loki equates it to a Midgardian therapy session except that they spar sometimes. Rogers has been cordial to Loki and Loki could really have fun corrupting him but the threat of Odin's prison pushes those thoughts to the side. Out of all of the Avengers, Loki thinks Stark may be of similar character to himself but Loki has never been one to make friends so he settles for loneliness and Darcy Lewis and watching football on a Thursday night.

Darcy hates the feeling of joy she gets at the thought of meeting Loki. She blames it on the fact that she hasn't seen him nearly enough lately and he was such a constant in her life for so many months but there's something else there that she can't quite put her finger on. That something resurges when she turns the corner and catches a glimpse of him strolling into the bar. When Darcy walks in she finds Loki sitting at a stool on the edge chatting (actually chatting!) with the bartender. She discerns that he's trying his hardest to look interested in whatever the other man has to say but thankfully only Darcy can tell. The bartender gives her a smile and places a napkin in front of her as she takes off her scarf and coat and sits down next to Loki.

"Nice shirt!" The bartender says pointing between her Cardinals shirt and the one he's wearing. "What can I getcha?"

Darcy looks over at the dark beer before Loki and grins, "I'll have what he's having." She never thought she'd see Loki sitting at a bar, drinking a beer.

The bartender nods, "another Guinness." He brings it over quickly as Darcy reaches into her wallet.

Loki puts a hand over hers but addresses the bartender, "Just put it on my tab."

"Oh, come on, Loki!" She tries to hand the bartender money but Loki shakes his head at both of them.

"What kind of gentleman would I be?" He smirks at her as she elbows him lightly.

"You're not a gentleman." He chuckles and it makes her smile, "But I guess you can have this one. When the Cards win, though, I'm buying us a shot."

"If you must." He says with a sigh.

Darcy would be lying if she said she was still bored. She's comfortable at the bar and Loki makes a good companion. He lazily watches the game with feigned attentiveness and laughs at Darcy's cheers when they get a touchdown. The bartender is friendly and Darcy discovers that they're from the same neighborhood in Arizona. After her third drink she whispers to herself about almost having sex once with a mutual friend they have and he thankfully doesn't hear. Loki does, though, and he tells her as much in a small whisper followed by a devious snigger.

After two more drinks the Cards win and Darcy keeps her word and buys herself, Loki and the bartender a shot. She then promptly goes to the bathroom and throws it up then gives herself a pep talk in the mirror, updates her Tumblr, and goes back out for more.

Loki has been keeping an eye on her the entire time and takes notice of how her shoulders lower after her second drink. After the third she laughs at everything. This should bother him but it doesn't. In fact, it makes him feel like laughing right along with her. After the fourth drink she becomes even more brutally honest then she usually is and Loki gets great amusement in her small overshares. He knows her well enough now to know that she is constantly singing under her breath but after the fifth drink, her eyes brighten and she sings along to every song playing on the radio. Her voice is low but she doesn't hide it like she normally does. After the shot, Loki knows that she's using all of her strength to keep it down. She makes a poor excuse and practically flees for the bathroom. When she comes back a few minutes later she looks eons better but her stride is a little weeble-wobbly as she stops to chat with everyone on the way back to him.

She sits back down in a plop next to Loki and orders another round.

Loki looks down at her appraisingly as she takes of sip of her newest drink. "How many is that now?"

"I lost count." She gives him a wide grin, "You probably know anyway."

He tilts his head to the side and swallows a mouthful of his own drink, "Sixth. And one shot."

"Still going strong!" She raises her glass and he cheers her reluctantly. "It's been too long since I've been this drunk! Woooh!"

"You have to work tomorrow." He shakes his head as he finishes off his drink and singles for the bartender to bring him another.

Darcy shrugs her shoulders, "Oh well. So do you."

"I think it would behoove you to stay at Stark Tower tonight." He nods a thank you to the bartender and mouths his request for the check.

"Will there be cuddling?"

He laughs, "No. Definitely not."

"Oh come on! It'll be a friendly cuddle. A platonic cuddle!" She leans in to give him her best puppy dog eyes and almost falls off the stool.

He reaches out like it's second nature and steadies her. "There is no such thing as a platonic cuddle."

"Excuse me, yes there is. I've done it."

"Suuuuure." He lifts his glass to his lips and eyes her suspiciously over it.

"Fine, I'll take a vote!" Before Loki can stop her, Darcy is standing on the wrung of her barstool clearing her throat. He thinks about pulling her down but is far more interested in how this is going to play out. She clears her throat again before addressing the half dozen people left in the bar, "Excuse me, everyone. My friend, Loki, and I are having a debate and I was hoping you could help us out. Can you cuddle platonicly?"

Darcy scans the crowd and watches as five male heads plus Loki's and the bartender's are shaking but thankfully the only other woman besides Darcy puts a hand on her hip, "Uh yes you can." She shouts and Darcy almost falls off the stool from laughing. Loki catches her again and she looks up at him and smiles widely.

"See I told you!" She says and sticks out her tongue.

"So says the only other woman in the bar. I won this one. "Darcy punches him lightly in the arm. "And I think it's time to go."

"Awww come on." She tries the sad puppy dog eyes again.

"I already paid." He offers simply and he helps her put her coat on and steadies her while she wraps her scarf around her neck.

The cold air outside is a welcome feeling and it sobers Darcy up a bit. She locks arms with Loki and allows him to lead the way. She makes a dumb joke to break the silence and lets her gaze linger a little too long on his face as he smiles. She's had a lot to drink but there's just something about him, his severe cheekbones and strong jaw. As she watches his profile she has to fight the urge to lean up and lick his face. He's just so damn handsome and he was being so damn nice to her. A block away from the bar she starts singing to herself again and swings their hands together. She tries to get him to dance with her and he refuses but twirls her around dramatically and finds that his heart beats a little faster at the giggle she lets out. Loki isn't what you would call a drinker but he can certainly stomach his share and what they drank tonight at the bar wouldn't even count as an Asgardian cocktail but he feels a little loopy and he's more than happy to blame it on the alcohol instead of the company. She starts singing a new song, he recognizes it as one of her favorites and he can't help but hum along.

When they reach Stark Tower, Loki thankfully suggests taking the stairs and by the time they get to his room Darcy's steady on her feet again and can see straight. She's still drunk but at least she isn't sloppy anymore. As she sits herself down on the sofa, he gets them both a glass of water. When hands one to her she makes up her mind to follow through with the plan that has been forming in her head since they left the bar.

They're watching some History Channel special on aliens and she's trying to move closer to him on the couch when there's a small but heavy knock on the door.

Loki raises an eyebrow before getting up to answer it.

He pulls open the door but Darcy can only hear the person on the other side.

"Yes?" Loki really needs to work on greetings.

"Hey, Loki, sorry to bother you but I heard you come in. You haven't seen my sketchbook, have you?" Darcy bets anything Steve's blushing.

"No, Steve, I have not. Is that all?" Darcy watches as Loki shifts his body to completely cover the space in the door and she has the sneaking suspicion Steve was trying to look in. If Steve heard Loki then he probably heard that Loki had a guest too.

"Yeah, thanks anyway. 'Night." Loki gives him a curt nod before closing and locking the door.

Darcy leans back on the sofa in an attempt at innocence but Loki just shakes his head at her.

"We should retire now, Darcy." She's on her feet quicker than either expects and knows full well that she is way too deep into his space but she throws caution to the wind when she leans on her tip toes and attempts to kiss him.

He's much too quick for her and she only manages a peck on the corner of his mouth before he has his hands firmly on her shoulders and is holding her at arm's length away from him.

"What are you doing?" He's not angry but his lips have formed into a thin line and his forehead is burrowed.

Darcy squares her shoulders, "Dude, it's been a while. You're hot and there's only one bed in there. Let's make the best of it. We don't even have to cuddle afterward." She attempts to throw off his hands but his hold on her tightens.

"No, Darcy." Loki says firmly.

"No feelings or anything, I promise. Just a quickie." She bites her lip as seductively as she can and looks up at him through her eyelashes. A lesser man would have broken far earlier but Loki forces himself to do the right thing. Darcy is the closest thing to a friend he has and if he sleeps with her tonight, it will ruin everything. Sure, he tried to destroy a whole world and could, if he wanted to again, but he has never been one to take advantage of a woman. It pains him to do what is right and a large part of him wants to grab Darcy and kiss her with all the force he has but he stops himself and presses on.

"No. You're going to sleep in my bed and I'm going to sleep on the sofa." His voice is firm and even.

"I can't let you do that. You're way too tall for that sofa." As if to prove her point she looks from Loki to the sofa and back again.

"I will make due." He turns her in his arms and marches her into the bedroom making sure to maintain his distance. "I will wake you when it is time for work. I will be right out here if you need anything." He helps her take off her shoes and get into bed. He briefly tucks the covers around her before realizing their closeness and rushes out of the room. Darcy, feeling the shame of being rejected, whispers a goodnight as Loki closes the door behind him. She falls asleep while trying to ignore the comforting smell of the sheets and the squeaks of Loki trying to get comfortable on the sofa. She feels completely and utterly destroyed by his rejection. She's been rejected before and she's bound to be rejected again but this time it's different and she can't figure out why. She feels totally destroyed with shame.

Darcy awakes the next morning to a "where are you?" text from Jane and a throbbing headache. It takes her a minute to figure out the question herself but when it clicks and as the flashes of the night before come in she wishes she could shrink into the bed and disappear. She waits a few minutes and tries to hear the whereabouts of Loki but all she gets is an eerie silence. She slowly makes her way to the bathroom, brushes her teeth with her finger, throws some water on her face and sneaks out into the living room. She's shocked to find him still asleep, with his back to her, wrapped in a blanket on the sofa. She debates about waking him up and offering to make him breakfast but decides against it. Then she considers leaving a note but all she really wants to do is get the hell out of there…which she does. She stops and gets the biggest coffee she has ever seen, takes three Tylenol and heads for SHIELD.

Thankfully, Darcy doesn't see Loki all morning but her stomach drops after lunch when he comes into the lab to help Jane with the Bifrost. Darcy could slug Jane when she sends Loki to go over the formulas Darcy transcribes and she's about ready to die when Tony pokes his head in and comments on the abnormal awkward silence between her and Loki. She laughs uncomfortably at Tony, waits for him to walk away, then throws her pencil on the desk and looks up at Loki.

"Can I talk to you?" She whispers.

He looks over his shoulder to find Jane, Bruce, and Tony engrossed in some computer read out. "In the corridor?"

"That's fine." She nods and follows him quietly. She doesn't realize she's holding her breath until she lets it out when he closes the door behind her.

"What did you want to talk about?" Darcy cheeks redden in embarrassment as she takes another deep breath.

"Look, I'm sorry. There is a big fucking elephant in the room and I need to apologize for it. I acted like a lush and I drank a hell of a lot and I'm not like that all the time, I promise. I'm sorry. I value our friendship way too much for this. I'm sorry I didn't exercise better self-control and I'm sorry for acting like an idiot and I'm sorry for making this awkward. I'm sorry for everything."

"Darcy, it is all right."

"No, really. I don't want things to be weird and this is too much. I'm so sorry."

He sighs and tries to control the anger that is rising in him. "Stop apologizing."

"Sorry." He raises an eyebrow at her as she bites her lip.

"There is nothing to be sorry about. I consumed just as much alcohol as you did and I remember just as little."

Darcy knows he's lying. She knows he remembers everything. He's a god, for Christ's sake. His tolerance has got to be a million times better than hers but she's exhausted and she just wants things to go back to normal. Loki just wants Darcy to stop apologizing. He's never been in this situation before but he knows Darcy well enough to know that she isn't a lush and really wasn't even throwing herself at him. He understands from centuries of observing Asgardians that her behavior was a small blip in what it could have been. He should be honest with Darcy and tell her that he tossed and turned for most of the night arresting himself against storming into the bedroom and fulfilling her request but he knew it would have ended horribly and the conversation they are having now is so much better than the one they could've had. Darcy would've regretted sleeping with Loki much more than she regrets trying to but now he really just wants to her shut up. Thankfully, she accepts his lie.

"We're good, then?" She asks sheepishly.

"We're fine."

Darcy lets out another breath. "Thank god! Because that awkwardness in there was fucking horrible."

Loki lets out a laugh, "Absolutely insufferable."

Darcy gives him a wide smile as he motions for her to go back inside. When they reenter the lab everyone gives them a look but neither pretends to notice. There's still an awkwardness that lingers over them and neither says much the rest of the day but by the end of the week things are mostly back to normal except that there's something there now in the back of both their minds that neither can quite place.


End file.
